Heretofore there have been upright display boards with slantwise projecting arms on which to secure notes in an overlapping accessible fashion, containers for a block of the instant self-adherent notes, foldable racks and stands for holding a card, a book or the like almost upright to facilitate the reading of same, folding artists' easels, music stands, desk organizers for holding note pads, erasers, pencils, etc., and tiltable stenographic notebook holders.
While these are useful items, none of them unite the dispensing-from-a-pad function for the instant self-adherent notes with means for their effective, immediate and convenient display of a reminder or message, as for example, near a telephone or workspace. The instant invention accomplishes that. It provides a compact "high flag" display, retains a reserve of the note paper for it that is immediately accessible, and even can have a provision for holding a marking instrument such as a pencil or pen. Thus, memoranda and reminders can be made timely and conveniently before memory crumbles.